


i feel it with you now

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, just fluff, there's nothing really to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and his family come home from LA for Liam's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel it with you now

**Author's Note:**

> title kindly borrowed from 'love will set you free' by kodaline
> 
> p/s i wrote this in 45 minutes because i had to write something cute about zayn and liam together on liam's birthday :)

liam is sprawled across his bed, fingers tapping away at his phone as he scrolls through his twitter feed with a spark of a smile pressed to his lips at the birthday wishes blinking across the screen.

there’s a couple of messages in his phone, a text from louis along with another from tricia, a _happy birthday sweetie, i miss you x it’s all sunny in la, all the malik’s say hi!_ smearing crinkles around his eyes.

liam looks at the time, frowning at the 8:41 that stares at him, a sad realisation that zayn hasn’t called or texted. he replies to tricia and puts his phone on silent, dropping it to the bed and wandering over to the mirror to fix his hair.

“sunshine!” his mum calls up the stairs, followed by the doorbell ringing. “you have a visitor!”

a frown creases his forehead, eyebrows pinched as he runs a hand through his hair and starts down the hallway, feet quickly dropping down the stairs.

“i thought andy wasn’t coming until ten,” he begins, lips parting with a breathless gasp when he sees a huddle of people in the doorway, zayn in the centre.

tricia’s beside him, all his sisters beaming with doniya giggling into her palm, yaser behind with his hands on safaa’s shoulders.

zayn’s hiding his smile behind a bunch of flowers, the evening light glittering a soft shadow of reds and oranges over his skin. he’s in black skinnies and liam’s grey jumper, a bag hooked over his shoulder and his dyed hair pushed across his forehead, longer than when liam last saw him.

"hey,” he says shyly, eyes flickering across to karen who’s in the far corner with geoff, her smile fond as she huddles into his dad’s side and wipes the sleeve of her t-shirt under her glasses.

“you’re supposed to be in la,” liam says slowly, his frown easing into a smile as he steps closer and pulls the flowers down to see more of zayn’s face.

“couldn’t miss your birthday, babe,” zayn grins, lips stretched across his teeth with a familiar dimple pressed into his stubble. “we were meant to be here earlier but our plane was delayed.”

“s'okay,” liam shakes his head, fingertips crawling across zayn’s hip. “i don’t care.”

“i bought you these,” zayn mumbles, a sprinkle of a blush crawling over his cheeks as he ducks his head shyly. “i know it’s cheesy ‘nd whatever, but —”

“shut up,” liam smiles fondly, tugging at the flowers and cupping a hand around zayn’s cheek, lips chasing a quiet kiss to his lips as he brushes his fingers over the thick stubble growing over his jaw. “missed you.”

“let me have a cuddle then,” tricia announces from beside zayn, gently pushing in between the two and wrapping her arms around liam, a laugh pressed into her shoulder as he blinks a smile in zayn’s direction, watching fondly as he hugs karen and spills a giggle against her forehead as she wipes at her eyes.

++

“he’s been sulking all day,” his mum says when they’re in the living room, zayn pressed into liam’s side with loki at their feet, everyone on various sofas. there’s a hum of chris brown from zayn’s phone on the speakers, a spread of food on the large coffee table and zayn’s sisters chatting away to ruth and nicola.

“checking his phone every two minutes to see if you’d texted, bless,” she grins into her glass, liam whining and glaring across the room at her.

zayn knocks his ankle against liam’s, fingers curled tightly into liam’s hands with his head rested gently on his shoulder.

“should’ve seen zayn when the pilot said we were going to have to wait a couple of hours on the runway,” tricia beams, a teasing smile aimed at zayn before she turns to karen and laughs. “i thought he was going to throw a fit.”

“nearly did,” zayn rolls his eyes with a grumble, dropping a kiss to liam’s shoulder and stroking loki as he curls up in zayn’s lap. “fucking paying a fortune for that plane.”

“zayn,” safaa warns with wide eyes, scolding him from her space between tricia and ruth.

“right, sorry,” zayn says with a grin, blowing her a kiss. “best behaviour now, i promise.”

liam smiles at the way his family chat throughout the evening, smiles and laughter all round as he cuddles up to zayn, an arm wrapped around his torso with quick, lazy kisses when his parents aren’t looking.

waliyah shows him pictures from their trip to america when zayn’s getting drinks, safaa hopping into liam’s lap and telling him about where they stayed and her favourite restaurants.

he loves seeing zayn with his family, his smile wide and shoulders relaxed as he talks throughout the evening, so happy and at ease.

“do you miss it at all?” liam wonders aloud when he presses zayn up against the counter while they’re in the kitchen, nose bumping over zayn’s as he brushes a dry kiss over his lips.

“a bit,” zayn tells him in a quiet whisper, arms wrapped around liam’s neck. “i miss the energy, and you, mostly, f'course. but i’m good. i’m happy, babe.”

liam grins, kissing over zayn’s lips in a hurried motion like this moment will slip through his fingers any second.

“good,” he says softly, fingers wandering over zayn’s spine.

“love you, batman,” zayn grins into liam’s cheek as liam places a kiss to his neck.

liam wrinkles his nose, eyes crinkling as he hides his face in zayn’s neck.

“love you too, dork,” he mutters, smiling into familiar skin.

they pull apart as soon as karen walks in, a knowing smile tracing her lips as she walks past them and pretends not to notice.

zayn bites back the giggle spilling from his lips and grabs liam’s hand, pulling him back into the chaos of their families in the other room.

++

“gotta be quiet,” zayn says softly, a teasing smile smoothing his lips as he pulls the duvet over his back, legs straddling liam’s hips as he grinds down into liam’s lap and drags his fingertips across liam’s chest.

“s'hard when you keep doing that,” liam snaps in a whisper, arms wrapping around zayn’s stomach with his hands splayed across the bottom of his spine. “you’re mad, babe.”

“i can stop if you want?” zayn asks, lips parting as he grinds down again and liam smothers a moan into zayn’s palm. “leave you to finish yourself?”

liam huffs and shuts zayn up by kissing him, tongue licking into his mouth with his nails digging into zayn’s skin at the breathy groan muttered against his lips.

“you didn’t fly all the way from america to tease me,” liam whispers, eyes rolling slightly as zayn’s fingers move to liam’s head, fingers knotting into his hair as he continues to ride liam under the covers.

“maybe i did,” zayn offers, kissing across liam’s jaw and smiling as liam thrusts up and knocks his hips against zayn’s.

“sh,” liam grins, zayn chasing his whine with another messy kiss. “i’ve missed you and your stupid comments.”

“didn’t miss you at all,” zayn mutters, lips ghosting over liam’s mouth.

“s'cause you’ve got all these producers and artists fussing over you,” liam whispers breathlessly. “s'no time for me anymore.”

zayn moans into liam’s mouth, gasping at the pinches liam’s leaving into his hips.

“s'not true,” zayn shakes his head in a jerky motion. “there’ll always be leeyum time.”

“good,” liam grins, head rolling back and hitting the headrest.

zayn continues grinding down onto liam’s dick as he bites moans into zayn’s neck, voice muffled by the breathless gasps zayn whispers into liam’s hair as they both come.

zayn giggles into liam’s chest as liam pulls the duvet around them, arms pulling zayn into his side. they kiss lazily, breaths uneven as liam sweeps his fingers through zayn’s hair, legs a tangle of limbs between the sheets.

“can’t wait to fuck you when we’re alone,” liam whispers along zayn’s forehead, a pair of flushed lips on his neck. “gonna get you all loud for me.”

“shh,” zayn whines into liam’s neck, fingers pressing over the hair below liam’s naval while liam’s knowingly trace over the fantail inked to the back of zayn’s neck. “m'too tired for you to get me all worked up.”

liam laughs, brushing a kiss into zayn’s hair.

“thank you for today,” he says softly, toes pressing up against zayn’s ankles.

“s'nothing,” zayn mumbles as his lips stretch into a yawn. “anything for you, leeyum.”

liam smiles, tilting zayn’s chin up with his spare hand to brush a tired kiss over zayn’s lips.

“happy birthday, baby,” zayn sleepily whispers, voice a tiny mutter up against liam’s chest. “love you.”

“love you more,” liam hums into zayn’s hair, eyes blinking shut as zayn wanders a tired kiss across his skin.

zayn’s too sleepy to argue so he shushes liam instead, tangling their fingers under the duvet and reaching up to kiss his jaw before he closes his eyes and falls asleep pressed into liam’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is super short but i hope you enjoyed my small screenshot of today. i hope you're having a wonderful day xx


End file.
